Drunk 'n Disorderly
by tesha198
Summary: When Rogue gets dragged out by Kurt she decides to give Gambit a little payback but instead winds up on the receiving end of his wrath. Basically a Smutty Rogue x Gambit short


**A/N: EXAMS ARE OFFICIALLY OVER! So to celebrate the following is a smutty Romy oneshot:) Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

How Kurt had managed to drag her to a club in the first place was beyond her, but there she sat drinking down a beer and desperately trying to avoid being pulled onto the dance floor by her fuzzy stepbrother. What had started as Kurt's whim to throw her a celebration for gaining control of her power had somehow escalated to a party night for the kids living at the institute. Though she couldn't exactly say she was shocked, considering most of them had just returned from a mission and wanted some freedom, she was slightly annoyed. She had been agonizing all week over what she wanted to tell Remy when he finally returned to the institute. Finally she could touch him, kiss him, do all the things she always fantasized about, but he didn't have a clue. Where she would love to be at home experimenting with her newfound control with a certain Cajun, she was at a club watching as some nameless blonde bimbos were hanging all over him across the room.

She glowered at them, wondering to herself how attracted they would be if he took off his sunglasses and revealed his ghostly eyes. Most people weren't exactly accepting when it came to mutants.

She flinched slightly as Remy looked up from his conversation and caught her staring at him. As she quickly averted her gaze she unintentionally locked eyes with someone across the club. He smiled at her and she watched as he made his way across the room to her.

* * *

Remy was finding it harder and harder to keep his eyes off Rogue. Gone were her usual long sleeves, replaced by a small midriff tank that showed off more of her skin then he would like in front of other men. He couldn't wrap his head around what she was thinking, in a crowded room like this she was certainly taking a big risk. Even her usual gloves had been replaced by a fingerless pair, all but rendering them useless.

He smirked as she quickly averted her eyes from him. She never had been the subtle type. He watched her, waiting for her to look back at him, but her gaze was transfixed on something in the opposite direction. His jaw tightened as he saw him approach her.

Between the deafening music and incessant drone of the girls surrounding him he couldn't hear what they were saying, but he didn't have to. The man smiled at her and flagged the bartender to get them each a shot. Remy watched, furious, as she threw it back then laughed and nodded as he whispered something into her ear.

He tried to take solace in the fact that she couldn't do more than drink with him given her exposing outfit choice. All too quickly he was proven wrong as the man grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor with him.

She spared no more than a devilish smirk at Remy as she followed.

* * *

Rogue smirked at Remy as she allowed herself to be pulled to the dance floor. He looked absolutely shocked, and more furious than she'd ever seen him, only increasing her desire to antagonize him. He'd been flirting with women all night, it was about time for a little payback in her opinion. She felt large rough hands close around her waist and with one last smirk at Remy turned to face her partner.

He was no Remy but she couldn't deny how attractive he was. Tall, black and muscular, with dark chiseled features that would be illuminated by the flashing lights every so often. She smiled up at him, meeting his gaze from under her lashes with a sensual gaze of her own. He raised an eyebrow at her, biting his bottom lip as she placed one of her hands on his shoulder and began swaying her hips. He spread his legs, pulling her closer towards him and began matching her rhythm. She licked her lips, loving the feeling of flesh on flesh she'd been missing most of her life. Between the close proximity, the sensual grinding and the erotic music she found herself almost forgetting Remy altogether.

* * *

Remy was practically beside himself with jealousy. He watched, speechless as Rogue pressed her scantily clad body against that of another man. He could tell by her expression that she didn't dislike the man's touch, which only infuriated him more. Some stranger on the dance floor was holding her the way even he'd been unable to.

"Something wrong Gambit?" Scott chuckled, glancing at Rogue who was grinding under the strobe lights.

Remy's eyes narrowed, completely not in the mood to deal with Summers.

"You know she tried to tell you when we got back." Scott continued, ignoring Gambit's silence. "Apparently she and the Professor had a breakthrough with her control issues."

Gambit remained silent, partly stunned and partly furious for not being the first to touch her like she was currently being touched.

"But if I remember correctly, you said 'not now' and shut yourself in your room to sleep before she had a chance. Just think," Scott chuckled, intentionally trying to get under Gambit's skin. "If you had just let her talk for two minutes that might be you out there."

He swore under his breath, recalling exactly what Summers was talking about, as Rogue spun so her back was against the stranger. He watched as she slowly began to grind her ass against the man's crotch, her face the picture of lust. She arched her back, raising one of her hands and resting it on the man's neck, then tilted her head to the side to reveal her own neck to him as she continued her erotic hip movement. The man's hands on her already bare hips began to slowly make their way under her top as he started sucking at the pulse point in Rogue's neck. Remy's blood boiled as he watched her bite her lower lip and close her eyes as if to hold back a moan while she basked in the moment.

"Shouldn't somevon stop her?" Kurt asked, walking over to Scott and Remy with a horrified look on his face.

"Remy will gladly…" he began but fell silent before he had a chance to finish.

On the dance floor Rogue spun to face the man once more, grabbed his shirt collar and pulled his face down to hers while doing a body roll against him. She then whispered something inaudible into his ear before dancing away towards the bathroom. Remy watched as the man followed Rogue with his eyes, a look of lusty accomplishment plastered on his face. He'd seen the same look on his own face many a time in the past and would be damned if he was going to allow him anywhere near Rogue with it.

* * *

Rogue could hardly believe what she had done. It felt incredible and also terrifying. She knew that in mere moments a man who she didn't know, apart from one erotically fantastic dance, would be following her into the bathroom to do who knows what. She looked in the bathroom mirror, her face was red from the dancing giving her a sort of glowing blush. She ran her hands under the cold tap water then patted her cheeks to cool herself off. Her heart was pounding a million miles a minute and she loved it. Never before had she been so close to someone, even Remy, and it felt incredible.

She heard the bathroom door creak open behind her and spun to find the last person she'd expected to see. Where she had expected her new male dancer she found Remy standing in his place with a flexed jaw. He shut the door behind him and locked it with an audible click, as if reaffirming that she was trapped.

"Where's…" Rogue was cut off by Remy.

"Let's just say he don' share Remy's love o' cards, Cherie." He responded, brandishing his deck of cards surging with explosive power.

He took a step towards her, pressing her up against the wall with his body. He glowered down at her, his eyes filled with a combination of anger, jealousy and lust. Slowly, he ran a finger across the waistline of her jeans, his fingertip brushing against her exposed skin and making her shiver. She could see the hint of a smirk pull at his mouth from her reaction but his eyes remained set in his odd flurry of emotion. Holding her captive by using his arms to lean on the wall on either side of her, he lowered his face to hers. He held her eye contact as he brushed his lips against hers before quickly deepening their kiss. His slowness and roughness was unbearable and sent shivers across her skin like electric shocks.

* * *

Satisfied that she wouldn't try to escape Remy lowered one of his hands from the wall and ran it through her hair. Grabbing a fistful he forcefully deepened their kiss further, tangling his own tongue with hers. He could feel her breathing becoming ragged and, just as she tried to wrap her arms around his neck, broke their kiss. Her eyes narrowed up at him defiantly and he narrowed his own in response, raising an eyebrow at her.

Gradually he began feathering kisses up her neck, leaving hickies and effectively erasing any reminisce of her dance partner. She pulled at his hair, as if urging him to go faster, to do more, but he ignored her. This was her punishment and he was going to torture her all the way through.

Roughly, he grabbed her front belt loop, pulling her hips towards him and using his leg to separate hers. He grabbed her thigh with one hand, pulling it up to wrap her leg around his waist, as he undid her jeans button with his other. Slipping his hands into her jeans he ran a finger across her wet slit. She groaned, grinding her hips against his hand. He chuckled darkly into her neck before removing his hand from her jeans and using it to still her squirming. In one movement he propped her against the wall, wrapping both her legs around his waist, effectively removing all her control. Pulling her jeans down just low enough for him to go to work he positioned himself at her entrance. She groaned, all too aware of the heat emanating from him, and threw her head back as he ground the tip against her entrance. He chuckled again, feeling her spasm against him, before penetrating her in one swift motion.

She cried out, clawing at his back as if to climb off of him, to no avail. He had chosen this position for a reason. He was in complete control. She had no where to go, and with gravity working against her he barely had to move to send her into fits of pleasure.

* * *

Rogue gasped. His movements were slow, the friction almost unbearable. The sensation was overwhelming, the pain gradually melding into pleasure. Every noise she made was met with a dark, throaty chuckle, almost like a growl, his breath tickling her skin and only adding to her desire.

As he began quickening his pace she could feel every muscle in her body trembling. She felt so vulnerable, so alive. She knew he was intentionally torturing her, making her beg for more only to leave her unsatisfied. She also knew he was struggling to keep control of himself.

She moaned under her breath, grabbing a fistful of his hair. She could feel everything. She could feel both the pain and the pleasure from his sex, the cold wall biting at the skin on her back, his warm breath tickling her skin and sending shivers up and down her spine, the cold air nipping at her exposed skin, and his rough hands holding her up by her ass and waist. She was losing her mind. There was so much to feel and not enough of her to process it all. It was as if he was the only sure thing, the only thing she'd ever needed.

* * *

He could tell she was close. The moans she was struggling to hold back were coming closer and louder. He was suddenly grateful for the outrageous volume of the club to cover up her sounds, he didn't want any other man to hear them. Her breathing was ragged, her chest rising and falling quickly, accentuating her still covered breasts. He thrust into her hard and fast, crushing her mouth with his own, making it even harder for her to catch her breath. She hummed against his tongue as she finally came, her eyes practically rolling into the back of her head as she spasmed. He growled against her skin as he finally reached the edge, biting at her neck as he filled her.

He paused for a moment, catching his breath before slowly setting her down. She pulled up her pants, barely functioning, a dazed look on her face. He watched as she tried to step forward, only to stumble leading him to catch her. He chuckled darkly once more, his trademark smirk spreading across his face as he took her in his arms. Unlocking the bathroom door he carried her out into the club and towards the exit, only to be stopped by Summers.

"Hey that was a real bonehead move you pulled back there!" Scott chided him, gesturing to the battered man Rogue had danced with who was currently being treated by Kurt. "What's wrong with her?" he asked, finally noticing Rogue draped in Gambit's arms, clearly dazed.

Remy simply shrugged, his smirk widening as he replied, "Drunk."


End file.
